When Hate Turns to Love
by black-thief
Summary: My first fanfic... Sakura hates Syaoran’s guts & Syaoran hates Sakura. Without their knowing the Syaoran & Sakura’s best friend (Eriol & Tomoyo) are plotting something to get them together. S+S… and E+T *COMPLETE*
1. The Announcement

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 1

The Announcement 

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp so I don't own CCS characters, okay. ^_^;

Summary: Sakura hates Syaoran's guts & Syaoran hates Sakura. Without their knowing the Syaoran & Sakura's best friend (Eriol & Tomoyo) are plotting something to get them together. S+S… and E+T

Author's notes: it's my first fanfic so forgive me if I'm wrong, thank you! Please send me reviews so that I could know when it's bad or not. ^_^; Now here's the fanfic! Oh! I almost forgot please correct me when the names of the characters are misspelled, thank you very much = ) 

---@@@---

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!"

A loud scream echoed around the Kinomoto residence.

"Sakura," said a worried toy-like creature, "what's happening, is there a _Clow card_?"

"Nothing happened, you silly Kero-chan, don't you remember that I've collected all _Clow_ cards," Sakura explain to the toy-like creature while putting on her uniform, "I'm late again, why didn't you wake me up," she said staring at Keroberus angrily.

"Because I overslept too," said Keroberus looking very irritated, "it's because I played video game all night."

" Oh! I'm sorry," Sakura said guiltily.

"Why?" said Keroberus looking very confused.

"Now, now I forgive you (whatever it is)," said the smiling Keroberus, "If you don't hurry you'll be very late!"

"Thank you, Kero-chan," said Sakura as she hugs Keroberos, "Bye now!" 

---@@@---

Outside

"Why is my roller blades broken at a time like this" Sakura thought as she was running to get to school. 

Suddenly she bumped over two familiar faces

"Yukito-san," Sakura exclaimed while she's rubbing her head (it's because of the bump…duh!), 

"Onichan!" she continued.

Sakura didn't join them even though she wanted to (because she's late).

"I better get going… bye," Sakura said while running.

"Take care Sakura," yelled Yukito waving his hand to say good-bye.

"Take care monster," yelled Touya. 

Sakuara became angry the moment she heard monster & shouted angrily, "Don't call me a monster!" as she run to school 

---@@@---

While at school

"Oh! Sakura's going to be late…again," Tomoyo said worriedly.

"I wish she's absent," said Syaoran who seems very angry.

"Syaoran," exclaimed Eriol staring at Syaoran in a serious manner, "Be nice to Sakura, she's a _cardcaptor_ too and you need to…"

"No I don't care weather she's a _cardcaptor_ or not I'm not going to be nice to her," shouted Syaoran (except the _cardcaptor_ part) who's turning red because of anger, "never!!!" he continued as he left the group.

"Um… sorry about that, Tomoyo, "apologized Eriol as he became a little pale, "About my stupid & stubborn friend."

"No that's okay," smiled Tomoyo, "we're in the same shoes, I too can't explain to Sakura to be nice to Syaoran either."

Then they started laughing

"I know," Eriol said excitedly, "we could help them to be nice to each other!"

"How?" asked Tomoyo

*Whisper… whisper*

"That's great!" said Tomoyo

"Let's tell everybody," Eriol said excitedly, "But remember to tell everybody that' s secret and never tell Syaoran & Sakura, okay."

"Okay!" replied Tomoyo

They told everybody about the big plan. Suddenly Sakura arrived. There's no seat available except the seat next to Syaoran. (Remember Tomoyo and Eriol's seat is close to Sakura and Syaoran… okay"

"Aaaaahhhhh! Why look I'm stuck with a dumb boy," Sakura exclaimed.

"What do you think, stupid girl," Syaoran replied angrily, "do you think I wanted to seat next to you, never."

And they both stared at each other with flames of anger in their eyes. Then teacher arrived and classes have begun. (The name of the teacher is Miyuki)

"Now, now Sakura please seat down," Ms. Miyuki said, "I have an important announcement."

Sakura apologized to Ms. Miyuki and she sit down.

"Class, we are going to have a play," Ms. Miyuki explained happily to class, "and Naoko is the director, Naoko please come in front."

"Um… classmates the title of the play is Sleeping Beauty, "Naoko explained nervously to her classmates, "I will announce the characters after lunch."

---@@@---

Eriol and Tomoyo's conversation during class

"After we get those two seat next to each other they argue," mumbled Eriol.

"Eriol I have a great idea," Tomoyo said with glittering eyes.

"I think I know what you're thinking," disrupted Eriol wearing eyes that say I have a plan.

Tomoyo continued, "We have to persuade Naoko to have Sakura and Syaoran as the main characters."

"No, not just any main character," Eriol said still having the same look.

They started to giggle and exclaimed, "But as a prince and princess."

---@@@---

Sakura and Syaoran's argument during class

"Just because you passed the _cardcaptor test _doesn't mean we have to be nice to each other," said Syaoran.

"You're just scared of me are you," replied Sakura with a teasing tune.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"NO I'M NOT!" shouted Syaoran so that the whole class would hear.

"Are you dreaming Syaoran?" said Ms. Miyuki looking angry.

"No, sorry Miss Miyuki," Syaoran apologized as he stared at Sakura with a much bigger flame of anger in his eyes.

Sakura starts to laugh. And they didn't talk to each other the whole period.

---@@@---

Lunch Time

Tomoyo and Eriol persuaded Naoko to cast Syaoran and Sakura as the prince and princess.

"Please Naoko," Tomoyo said desperately.

"Sure," Naoko willingly said.

"Thank you," Eriol and Tomoyo said happily as they jump up and down.

"But in one condition," Naoko said looking very creepy.

"Sure anything," they both said in chorus.

"You have to cast," Naoko continued, "the KING and QUEEN! Hahahaha"

"Sure…" Eriol said as a gentleman, "it is an honor to have Tomoyo as my queen"

Tomoyo blushed and said, "The plan would be ruined if we don't agree… right Naoko." 

Naoko nodded. But seconds later Sakura arrived and said, "Tomoyo let's eat our lunches together," Sakura eagerly said, "You can come to Eriol but don't invite Syaoran… okay."

"No thank you Sakura," Eriol said politely, "I think Syaoran needs company… bye now," he said rushing to get near Syaoran as he waved good-bye.

"What are you planning to do now," Syoaran said suspiciously.

"No…nothing," Eriol replied while sweat drops appeared on this forehead. (Like this ^_^;)

"Then why are you with that girl?!" Syaoran asked still looking very suspicious.

"I was there because I wanted to talk to Tomoyo about something," Eriol mumbled blushing (He's blushing because he remembered what he said to Tomoyo)

"Oh… I get you," said Syaoran with the I know something look, "you have a crush with the girl who has amethyst eyes, pale white skin and long beautiful hair…"

"No it's nothing like that…"

"Fine invent more lies…"

"Syaoran you're dead meat," Eriol shouted as he chased Syaoran.

"Aaaahhhh!!! Don't I'll stop talking and pretend that you didn't say anything," Syaoran yelled.

To late Eriol cast a _Memory Charm_ on Syaoran so that he'll forget about that conversation.

---@@@---

After lunch

"Class Naoko will now announce who will be playing each character," said Ms. Miyuki.

"Classmates the King and Queen will be," she said proudly, "Eriol and Tomoyo!"

The class cheered as Eriol and Tomoyo blushed as they stood up. 

They sat down and Naoko continued, "…now the main characters, the prince and the princess, is Syaoran and Sakura!"

Everyone was happy except for the two.

"WWHHHAAAATTTTT!!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Why, why, why, WWWWHHHHYYYY!!!" shouted Syaoran, "why do I have to be the prince of that immature, stupid and dumb girl!?"

Author's notes: please tell me if it stinks or not so that I could update faster. I need your reviews = ) Sorry if you think it's confusing, I told you it's my first fanfic so please don't make it my last, PLEASE ^_^; 


	2. Mysterious Earthquake

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 2

Mysterious Earthquake

Disclaimer: Pls. make me one of the staff worker in Clamp so that I would have a right to say that I own CCS characters = D

Author's notes: Please prentend that I wrote Mizuki not Miyuki okay. I told you if I had enough reviews I would update a bit sooner so if you want me to update sooner pls. review : ). In this chapter we're focussed with Eriol and Tomoyo. If you use find please type my penname not the title, THANK YOU. I would like to thank the first three who submitted their reviews, Pterix, Dacia and anime queen. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! = )

"Why are acting like big JERKS," Ms. Miyuki scolded Syaoran and Sakura; "you can't change Naoko's decision because everybody is happy about that decision, okay." 

"Sorry Ms. Mizuki," they both apologized.

"Now Naoko will give the scripts to everyone who has a role," Ms. Mizuki continued.

"Classmates the ones, who doesn't have a role," Naoko said while she gave away the scripts, "will help with the stage okay."

As Sakura took a peek at the script, she was surprised and shouted, "Why is there a kissing scene!!!"

"WHAT!" Syaoran shouted angrily as bird flew away the building because of that loud scream, "We're only in grade 6 and I will never kiss that immature girl!"

"Now, now you two calm down," Ms. Mizuki said, "it's only a play."

"Tomoyo," whispered Eriol with his I have a plan look, "I have a plan. I'll tell you tomorrow, please come early to school okay."

"Sure!" Tomoyo replied

Then the bell rung and classes has ended.

---@@@---

Eroil and Tomoyo decided to walk each other to school including Sakura and Syaoran.

"We need to talk to each other for our role," Eriol said leaving Syaoran and Sakura behind, "so you talk to each other about your roles… don't quarrel okay."

"What are we going to do with the kissing scene," asked Sakura, "Are we going to kiss?" 

"NO, no way," exclaimed Syaoran as he pulled his hair in confusion, "maybe Ms. Mizuki will cut that scene."

"For the first time your right," smirked Sakura.

"WHAT!!!" he exclaimed. 

"I think our plan's doing well," said Eriol with a giggle. (Because he thought that Sakura and Syaoran are becoming friends)

"Yes!" said Tomoyo with a smile, "But tell me about the plan tomorrow so I know what to do."

"I told you that we would discuss the plan tomorrow," Eriol said with an evil grin.

"Please!" Tomoyo begged with her beautiful puppy dog eyes.

Eriol couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes and he said, "Alright, alright I'll tell you," (Damn I couldn't resist those beautiful eyes… Eriol thought) "I'll ask Nakuru to help us."

"SO you DON'T know what to do!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo looking very angry.

"Relax Tomoyo," he said while sweat drops appeared on his forehead, "don't you remember Nakuru is good at making people fall in love with each other."

"Oh… I completely forgot," she said looking quite embarrass, "sorry that I yelled at you."

"That's okay," he said with a smile, "I'll tell Sakura and Syaoran to come to school early so come to school much early than them okay … about 6:00"

"Yes," she said in a sweet voice.

Eriol told Sakura and Syaoran to come to school early as they spilt up.

---@@@---

Sakura woke up early as possible and met Syaoran along the way.

"Now the dumb girl finally woke up early," smirked Syaoran.

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm just repaying back what you did to me yesterday," Syaoran said in a teasing voice.

"Oh you better run quickly," Sakura said with the flame of anger in her eyes.

Sakura chased Syaoran until they get to school.

---@@@---

At school

"Eriol what's the plan," Tomoyo said eagerly as she was setting her camera.

"Nakuru said it was a surprise," Eriol said doubtfully.

Seconds later a weird earthquake occurred but it was occurring were Eriol and Tomoyo standing. (It's just occurring at that spot … just that spot.)

"TOMOYO!" exclaimed Eriol as he hugged Tomoyo to protect her head.

Tomoyo screamed and thought, "Eriol seems so warm, I feel very protected."

"Tomoyo," Eriol whispered to her ear, "I'll protect you no matter what the cost," as he hugged Tomoyo tightly.

"Eriol …" Tomoyo cried.

Then the earthquake stopped but they didn't move even a muscle but suddenly…

"So my new technique is effective," a familiar voice said.

The moment they heard that voice they got away from each other then both blushed and exclaimed, "NAKURU!"

"I did you like my surprise," Nakuru said ignoring Tomoyo and Eriol.

"That's the plan?" said Eriol still blushing.

"Yep … is it brilliant," Nakuru eagerly said with matching glittering eyes.

"Yes!" Tomoyo exclaimed ignoring what happened between her and Eriol, "It's very brilliant!"

"I've got Yue to help me," Nakuru said while looking up a tree, "He's right there see?"

"Hi," Yue said without showing any emotions.

Eriol asked Yue, "Do you see Sakura and Syaoran?"

"Yes and they're heading this way," he smirked.

"HIDE!" Eriol exclaimed.

They all hide behind the bushes (Except Yue) and they said, "Operation try to make Sakura and Syaoran fall in love … begin"

Nakuru snapped her fingers and an earthquake occurred (Like the one before) and Tomoyo started filming what is happening between the two.

"Wh … what's happening?!" exclaimed Sakura the ground starting to shake.

"An earthquake," Syaoran said in a suspicious manner.

"I sense an aura!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I think I know what's happening," Syaoran said, "ERIOL, NAKURU come out now!"

"Oh no … they sensed our aura," Eriol said looking very worried, "let's go Nakuru, Tomoyo."

"Yes." Nakuru and Tomoyo said in chorus.

Tomoyo put away her camera as Eriol hugged her and teleported themselves outside the school and Nakuru did the same.

"Oops …" Nakuru said.

"What oops," Eriol replied with an unsatisfied look.

"I forgot to stop the earthquake and …" Nakuru said nervously.

"And …" said Tomoyo with a suspicious look.

"We forgot YUE!!!" Nakuru exclaimed.

Author's note: What a big oops indeed. I need your reviews so I can update quickly. 


	3. Help From Ms Mizuki

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 3

Help From Ms. Mizuki

Disclaimer: Pls. I need your help to conquer Clamp… just joking! I don't own CCS characters.

Author's notes: You love me… oops not me but my fanfic right? Thank you all of you please send me reviews! You all made me happy because of the wonderful reviews. Here's the fanfic.

---@@@---

Somebody snapped his/her finger and the earthquake stopped.

"What happened here," said a woman figure.

"Ms…. Mizuki," exclaimed Sakura, "thank you for stopping the earthquake." (Yue is still listening)

"Yeah, yeah," said Syaoran with an irritated look, "did start this stupid earthquake?"

"Hey dumb boy don't talk to our teacher like that you're so…"

"Sakura stop," said Ms. Mizuki putting her hand right in front of Sakura's face, "don't look at me like that Syaoran, haven't you sense your little friend up that tree?"

"Huh?" Syaoran said looking up a tree, "Ms. Miyuki that's YUKITO."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sakura as she looked up the tree, "Yukito what are you doing here? Why didn't you fall down when the earthquake's occurring?"

"I was just looking at the view and there wasn't an earthquake occurring, Sakura," Yukito said while smiling.

"No it wasn't Yukito at all," said Syaoran while looking very worried, "the auras that I sensed are from Eriol and Nakuru."

"Who's saying my beautiful name?" said a gentle-like voice with a beautiful young lady.

"Eriol, Tomoyo I need to talk to you… PRIVATELY," said Ms. Mizuki looking very serious.

"Oh … su … sure," Eriol said while sweat drops appeared.

"Yes gladly!" Tomoyo said looking very relaxed.

"Tomoyo this is not the right time to be happy," whispered Eriol. 

"Don't worry I have a plan," Tomoyo replied.

"Eriol, Syaoran said that he sensed your aura and Nakuru's aura," Ms. Mizuki said in a say the truth look, "do you have anything to do with the earthquake?"

"Ms. Mizuki you got it …"

"Ms. Mizuki please forgive us," Tomoyo interrupted, "we were just trying to make Syaoran and Sakura to be friends," she said looking very desperate, "please don't tell them that Eriol and Nakuru started the earthquake."

---@@@---

Syaoran and Sakura's conversation

"Was the aura you sense is from Nakuru and Eriol?" asked Syaoran without looking at Sakura.

"No!" Sakura replied looking very worried, "The number of aura's that I sensed are three."

"What?!" Syaoran exclaimed looking very flatered.

---@@@---

The continuation of Ms. Mizuki, Eriol and Tomoyo

"Well… it's for a good cause," Ms. Mizuki taught. 

"Okay I'll help you," Ms. Mizuki answered.

"YAY!!!" Eriol and Tomoyo exclaimed, "We still have hope!"

"Let's go back where Sakura and Syaoran is," Ms. Mizuki looking very contented.

While they're walking they saw a woman with long hair and she said, "Our plan back fired they hate each other more and Syaoran is making Sakura cry."

"Nakuru your not telling the truth," said Eriol looking very angry, "Syaoran would never make a girl cry even if he hates that girl so much!"

"Calm down!" Tomoyo exclaimed looking very concerned, "Let's just go to them and see for ourselves."

"Let's go there now!" Ms. Mizuki said urgently, "I sense something bad!"

They all rushed down where Sakura and Syaoran are and they all heard a loud scream.

"It's Sakura," exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Sakura what's happening!" Ms. Mizuki shouted.

"There's a GHOST!" said the freighted Sakura.

"Oh… that's why she's crying," whisphered Tomoyo to Eriol.

"I told you Syaoran couldn't make a girl cry," said Eriol looking so happy.

"Touya!" shouted Ms. Mizuki, "I know this is your doing come out now."

"Okay I'll come out," Touya said playfully.

"Onichan why?" asked the confused Sakura.

"As I saw these three," he explained while pointing his finger at Eriol, Tomoyo and Nakuru, "I thought that they were trying to scare you two."

"I guess we're caught… right Eriol?" whisphered Nakuru.

Eriol nodded and Touya started to continue what he's saying awhile ago, "then those three suddenly disappeared… well I wanted to scare Sakura so much… I… kinda… sort of asked the ghosts in the school to scare you."

"Why did you asked hundreds of them?!," Syaoran said angrily

"Oh! That why Sakura cried so loud," Nakuru thought.

"Shut up you little gaki!" Touya replied, "I just got carried away… I mean I love to see Sakura scared."

"Eriol explain!" demanded Syaoran, "Why did you started that earthquake."

"You got it all wrong!" Eriol explained looking very nervous, "We were asked by Ms. Mizuki to start an earthquake just in the spot where you're standing."

"Lies nothing but lies," exclaimed Syaoran looking very angry.

"No Syaoran it's true," Ms. Mizuki said it in a guilty way (What a good actress!), "I just want to test you two, especially you Sakura, to test your power to sense auras."

"I don't believe it," Syaoran said in a fighting stance.

"Hey!" Sakura said while trying to stop Syaoran, "You dumb boy don't you understand… Ms. Mizuki explained it herself, it came right out of her mouth… you big IDIOT!"

"I'm not the dumb one you are!" Syaoran said with flames of anger in his eyes.

"Oh yeah…"

"You trust people easily…"

"Well at least I have friends not like you!"

"Will the gaki and the monster ever SHUT UP!" Touya said in a teasing way.

"Now Touya don't join those two," Ms. Mizuki said as sweat drops appeared, "now Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran go to your classrooms now! Now Nakuru, Touya and Yukito go to your own schools NOW!" Ms. Mizuki shouted and all of them are scared so they obeyed what Ms. Mizuki said.

---@@@---

The conversation between Touya and Nakuru (They ignored Yukito was around)

"I know you're up to something," Touya said to Nakuru in a suspicious manner.

"What are you saying?" Nakuru acted innocently.

"I know when Mizuki's lying," Touya continued.

"How do you know?" Nakuru said while mocking Touya

Touya didn't say a thing and Nakuru said, "Why giving me the silent treatment?"

---@@@---

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol's way to school (This is also a conversation)

Syaoran was of something very deeply but Eriol tries to read his deep thoughts

"I will try to read his mind," he whisphered to Tomoyo.

"Sure, you have my permission," Tomoyo replied.

"How about you Sakura?" Eriol asked Sakura.

"I'm game," she replied

And Eriol started to read Syaoran's mind

On Syaoran's mind (It's a flashback about what happened between him and Sakura while the ghosts appeared)

Sakura kneeled down and began to cry and then fainted, Syaoran tried to catch her as he kneeled down.

"Hey!!!" Syaoran exclaimed looking very concerned, "Wake up, Wake up! Sakura!!!" (Wow for the first time he called her by her name Eriol thought still reading Syaoran's mind)

He hugged her tightly but let go of her the moment Sakura started to come to her senses.

"What happened… AAAHHHH!!!" Sakura exclaimed, "Ghosts!"

The flashback ended

"Wow!" Eriol said to Tomoyo only, "The plan was a success after all."

"What! What happened?" Tomoyo questioned Eriol who is very excited to know everything.

"Sakura fainted while the ghost appeared and Syaoran said her first name for the first time," Eriol said who is very excited.

"Then what happened," Tomoyo said who is very excited too.

"He HUGGED her TIGHTLY," Eriol said happily.

"He hugged who?" Sakura interrupted, "Who? Who?"

"He hugged the Penguin King," Eriol lied, "Please don't tell Syaoran… please"

"Okay (Laughing)" Sakura replied, "I don't think that dumb boy hugged that huge slide (laughing)." 

They finally got to their classroom door but when Sakura opened it they got a little surprise…

A/n: I got to cut the story here but if you want to make me update earlier as usual please send more, more reviews. I update every week if I had plenty and once a month if I got few reviews. 


	4. Their True Feelings

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 4

Their True Feelings

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS OKAY! 

A/n: Please send your reviews. Here it is.

As Sakura opened the door they heard a very loud growl and it says, "Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa why are you late," said a substitute teacher.

"I don't want to be rude but…" Eriol said, "who are you?"

"Yes and why do you know our names?" Sakura questioned that person.

"And," Tomoyo popped another question to that person, "it's only 7:00 and classes begins 8:00"

Syaoran just stood there still thinking. The person finally said, "I'm a substitute teacher, Ms. Mizuki's late so I was asked to substitute until she gets to school," the substitute explained, "I know your names because it's listed right here… see," she said as she showed them the list, "And didn't Ms. Mizuki told you that beginning today you'll come to school 7:00 because of the play."

"Finally they arrived!" Naoko gladly said.

"Sorry Naoko we just bumped into something weird," Sakura said while looking at Eriol and Tomoyo, "let's start practicing!"

They all practiced except for Syaoran.

"Why did I hugged her?" Syaoran thought, "I mean I hated her since we met but why?"

"Dumb boy!"

"Why did I call her by her first name?" Syaoran thought ignoring the one who called him dumb, "I don't usually call her by her first name I usually call her dumb, immature and stupid."

"What can we do to wake up this dumb, disrespectful boy!"

Syaoran finally snapped and exclaimed, "Who' calling me dumb and disrespectful?!" 

"She did," everybody said as they point their fingers at Sakura.

"Why you immature, stupid, insensitive…"

Someone interrupted and said, "Syaoran your scene is next."

"Sorry Naoko," Syaoran said while scratching his head, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Sure you are!" smirked Sakura, "Um… Naoko what are we going to do with this… you know… the… kissing scene," said Sakura while blushing slightly.

"Yeah! Naoko what are we going to do," Syaoran demanded.

"You two have no common sense," Naoko said with a you're so slow look, "duh… it's a KISSING scene you have to kiss Sakura."

"WHAT!!!" exclaimed Syaoran while blushing as red as a tomato, "NO WAY I'M NOT GOING TO KISS THAT GIRL!!!"

"YEAH!!!" Sakura exclaimed while blushing like Syaoran, "For the first time I agree with dumb boy, I DON'T WANT TO BE KISSED BY THAT KNUCKLE HEAD!!!"

"Sakura calm down!" exclaimed Tomoyo who is trying to make Sakura sit down.

"Please Syaoran, please get a hold of your self," Eriol said while he tries to make Syaoran calm down.

Then finally someone arrived and said, "What's happening here?"

"Ms. Mizuki!" Eriol said still trying to make Syaoran calm, "Syaoran and Sakura seems to lost their temper because…"

Tomoyo interrupted who's in the same shoes as Eriol but this time it's Sakura, "Of the kissing scene in the play."

"We can't do something about it because the prince can't wake up the princess without kissing her," explained Ms. Mizuki as she tries to help Tomoyo and Eriol.

Finally Sakura calmed down and had a brilliant idea. An idea that her lips and his will never be close. He whisphered it to Syaoran. Syaoran calmed down and agreed to Sakura's plan.

"Whew… we thought nothing could calm you down," Tomoyo said while catching her breath.

"Now continue your practice," Ms. Mizuki announced.

---@@@---

On their way home

"The plan worked but with a little help from Touya," Tomoyo said to Eriol, "Too bad I couldn't record it."

"Tomoyo that's alright we'll have another plan," Eriol said with his I have a plan look, "you could tape that one."

"What's your plan and please don't ask Nakuru again," Tomoyo said with a sneaky smile, "or else she will test it on us again…"

Suddenly silence occurred but it was broken by Tomoyo's sweet voice and she said, "Um… Eriol… do," Tomoyo said while blushing (Her pointing fingers looked like this --), "…do you really meant what… you … um…"

"What is it Tomoyo?" Eriol asked looking very concerned, "Tomoyo? I can't understand you. What are you trying to say?"

"If you want to know read my mind," Tomoyo said in a snobbish way.

"I can't do that to you," Eriol replied while blushing, "I mean, I don't do that to beautiful girls like you."

"What?" said Tomoyo with a weird accent.

"Oh my god!" Eriol thought, "What the damn hell am I saying?! I mean Tomoyo's beautiful but…"

"Eriol are you alright?" Syaoran said, "You two people are ignoring us like we are not here!"

"Yeah!" Sakura said, "For the second time I agree with THAT boy! What are you talking about?"

"Or is it too private for us to hear," Syaoran said in a teasing manner, "or maybe Eriol's making a move on… shall I say Tomoyo perhaps?"

"No we were talking about you two," Eriol said in a defensive way.

"Yes that's right," Tomoyo protested but she's smiling.

"Fine you two win," Sakura said n a snobbish way.

They all chatted until they got home.

---@@@---

Syaoran's room

"Why does a part of me like to kiss that girl?" Syaoran said looking very confused, "It's not only the half but ¾ of me… why?"

"Master!"

"And why do I want me and her to be like Tomoyo and Eriol," he said now looking very depressed, "I mean they're so close like they cannot be separated by anyone…"

"Master the food's ready!"

"I really like it when I'm with her without any fighting," he said as he changed his uniform to comfortable cloths, "AAAHHHHH! What am I thinking about I hate her! I hate her! Forever!"

Someone came in and said, "Master what's the matter?"

"It's nothing," he said.

"Okay, come down stairs the food is ready," said the man.

---@@@---

Sakura's room

"No it can't be," said Sakura looking very disturbed, "I can't use the mirror card on two people.'

"You can use the twin card on that boy," said Keroberus , "and the mirror card on you."

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, "It's impossible to use cards at the same time during the play because maybe…"

"You'll lose your strength and be too tired," Kerobrus said, "and the clow cards will disappear and..."

"I know, I know," Sakura replied, "I know that boy will not kiss the mirror card especially if it looks just like me."

"Why looking so gloomy?" Keroberus said in a concern way.

"What, me?" Sakura said pretending not to be lonely, "No, no I'm okay! Don't worry about me."

---@@@---

Tomoyo's room

"What is this feeling?" Tomoyo said to herself while changing to her normal cloths, "I don't know why! Why do I think about him!"

Then an image of Eriol (Smiling okay!) just popped out of her head and she said a she collapsed on her bed, "What is this? I'm so confused!"

"Why do he said that to me?" Tomoyo said while touching her chest, "Why did my heart beats so fast right now?"

Tomoyo recalled a flashback:

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed 

"TOMOYO!" Eriol shouted as he hugged Tomoyo

(Why did he hugged me? Tomoyo questioned herself.)

"I'll protect you no matter what the cause," Eriol whisphered to Tomoyo as he hugged her tightly.

(Why did he said those words?)

End of Flashback 

---@@@---

Eriol's Mansion

Eriol just sat on his favorite chair and said, "I can't believe what I said!"

"I never seen Eriol like this," Nakuru thought as she saw Eriol.

"What's happening! Why did I tell her that I'll protect her," Eriol thought as he pulled his hair in confusion, "Why did I hugged her! Why did I said that she's beautiful!"

"Spinnel look," Nakuru whisphered to Spinnel.

"Yes I'm looking! I never seen Eriol like this," Spinnel said, "maybe he's in love?"

"Could be," Nakuru replied.

"Nakuru, Spinel come here!" Eriol exclaimed.

"I think he saw us," they both mumbled

"What is it?" Nakuru said.

"I want you to deliver this to Tomoyo, Sakura & Syaoran's house," Eriol said as he gave Nakuru 3 cards. 

"What is this?" Spinel questioned.

"An invitation card," Eriol explained, "Why?"

"Oh… nothing," Spinel replied.

A/n: sorry I have to cut it here… so if you want me to update sooner… review now! Thank you!


	5. The Invitation

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 5

The Invitation

Disclaimer: I REALLY WISH THAT I OWN CCS

A/n: this message is for Jess-chan: GAGO ka talaga!!! Pero ty sa review. Gusto na kitang patayin =. Did you understand the one I wrote about Jess-chan, I hope you didn't. Sorry about what happened about my fic, especially about the ellipsis, I won't repeat that mistake again, I PROMISE!!!

---@@@---

"YAWN!" Sakura said as she streched her arms, "What a wonderful day! No dumb boy, no dumb practice, just a quiet Saturday."

* Ding Dong *

"Huh a doorbell this early," Sakura exclaimed as she went down the stairs.

"Oh . . . thank you Nakuru I'll give it to her as soon as she wakes up," Sakura heard.

"Monster here's a letter," Touya said as Sakura rushed down the stairs, "it's from Eriol."

"What! A letter . . . for me," Sakura quetioned to Touya.

"Yes stupid! Are you deaf or something!" Touya replied, "Here!"

"Hey! I'm not a monster or stupid or deaf," Sakura yelled to Touya as she grabbed the letter and went to her room.

Sakura read it & it says:

**_To: Sakura Kinomoto_**

I humbly invite you to my mansion for my birthday. My birthday celebration is a formal dress party and it will be held next week, October 13. I Hope To See You.

Eriol Hiragizawa

"Fo . . . form . . . al . . . dress . . . pa . . .party," Sakura mumbled (she was shocked okay) as she collapsed and lay down to her bed, "What am I going to do."

---@@@---

Tomoyo and Eriol's conversation on the phone

"Eriol what are you thinking!" Tomoyo yelled to Eriol, "Sakura has a bad experience about formal dress parties."

"Now, now, there's no need to shout," Eriol said in a carefree manner, "She'll go once she knows that Yukito and Ms. Mizuki will go to my birthday."

"Is it really your birthday?" Tomoyo said in a guilty manner.

"Yes! And the part of our plan," Eriol said excitedly.

"What plan?" Tomoyo replied.

"The plan that I was talking about yesterday," Eriol explained.

"Okay I remember now," Tomoyo said in a sweet voice, "What are we going to do?"

Eriol just froze there and he thought, "Tomoyo has a very beautiful voice, I wish I can hear it every day."

"Eriol, Hello are you still there, hello," Tomoyo said in a concern way.

"Oh . . . sorry about that," Eriol replied, "You were saying?"

"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo said.

"The formal dress party is the key to make them close and . . . "

"Yes now I get it!" Tomoyo interrupted Eriol, "Let's do it."

"Okay," Eriol replied, "Bye now somebody is on another line."

"Okay! Bye!" Tomoyo said as she hung up.

---@@@---

The other line

"Hello," Eriol said, "Eriol's mansion, Eriol speaking."

"Hello this is Sakura," Sakura replied, "Are you serious about the Formal Dress Party?"

Eriol said in a serious manner, "Yes, why did you ask?"

"Ah . . . um . . . no . . . nothing special," Sakura replied in a panicking manner.

"Come on, you can tell me." Eriol said in a comforting way.

"No I'm okay," Sakura said pretending nothing is wrong, "Advance happy birthday, bye!"

"Thank you, bye!" Eriol replied.

---@@@---

Li mansion

* Ding dong *  


"Coming," Syaoran's butler said (His name is Wei… okay… his is also the one in chapter 4… don't blame me I just discovered this lately = P)

"No, I'll answer the door," Syaoran said.

"As you wish," Wei said. 

Syaoran opened the door and a woman with red hair said, "Syaoran, Eriol wants me to deliver this to you."

"Thank you," Syaoran replied in a polite way, "Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

"Sure," Nakuru said with a big smile.

"What is this letter for," Syaoran questioned Nakuru.

"I don't know," Nakuru said in a I really don't know way, "he let me deliver that letter to Tomoyo, Sakura & Touya, Yukito and Kaho, open it."

Syaoran opened it and it said:

**__**

To: Syaoran Li

I humbly invite you to my mansion for my birthday. My birthday celebration is a formal dress party and it will be held next week, October 13. I Hope To See You.

Eriol Hiragizawa

"Is it really his birthday?" Syaoran gasped.

"Oh . . . now I remember it's Eriol birthday on October 13," Nakuru said as she smacked her face, "I'm soooooo stupid!"

Syaoran interrupted and said, "Why formal dress party?"

"I really don't know," Nakuru answered.

"Why is that girl invited?" Syaoran exclaimed, "I don't want to go if she's coming!"

"Syaoran!" Nakuru shouted, "Please it's Eriol's birthday."

"I'm still not coming," Sayoran insisted.

"Fine!" Nakuru said in a snobbish way, "I've got to go, bye"

"Bye!" Syaoran said.

---@@@---

Eriol's mansion

"Eriol!" Nakuru exclaimed as she smashed the door, "Bad news Syaoran is not coming because Sakura is coming too!"

"He said WHAT!" Eriol exclaimed as he stood up because of shock "Nakuru you may leave," Eriol said in a calmer way.

"Yes Eriol," Nakuru said as she left the room.

"I have to call Tomoyo," Eriol said as he grabbed the phone.

"Daidouji Mansion… Tomoyo speaking."

"Tomoyo change of plans," Eriol is in a hurry.

"Eriol… calm down," Tomoyo said in a concern way, "What are you trying to say."

"We need to make them friends in a week because…"

"Ok, ok I get you Sakura doesn't want to come because of Syaoran… right?" Tomoyo popped the question.

"No," Eriol replied, "The other way around."

"Fine, but how are we going to make them friends in a week," Tomoyo asked.

"I think we can handle it," Eriol confidently said, "Let's invite them to the amusement park."

"Sure!" Tomoyo replied, "Tomorrow will be fine, um… 8:30."

"Okay," said Eriol in a glad way, "You invite Sakura and I'll invite Syaoran… okay."

"Sure… I've got to go my chores are waiting," Tomoyo said in a panicking way, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Eriol replied.

A/n: Was it dumb or what?! I know lack of romance. Send me your reviews = 5 


	6. The Wonderful Rainy Day

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 6

The Wonderful Rainy Day

Disclaimer: Blah! Blah! Blah! I'm sick and tired of proclaiming that CCS is not my property.

A/n: ONEGAI!!!Send me your reviews. PLEASE!!! Changed my penname but it's much better than the last one, don't you think so? I didn't know that someone will understand what I wrote about Jess-chan ^_^; miss k here's the explanation: Kasi gusto niya rin ako patayin ^_^; pero siya ay kaibigan ko! Pano nagyari na gusto ko siya patayin… um… kasi… basahin mo nalang ang mga review niya sakin at tingan mo lang kung hindi ka magagalit. Now I hope no one will understand that one ^_^; here's the fic!

---@@@---

Li Mansion

* Ding Dong *

Wei opened the door and said, "Master Eriol the young master will be here."

"Hey! Don't call me master," Eriol exclaimed with a very bad look.

"Wei is somebody there"

"Yes Master Xio-Lang," Wei replied to the voice he heard, "It's Ma… I mean its Eriol."

"Please Wei," Syaoran replied, "Don't call me Xio-Lang in front of Eriol and the others."

Eriol tried not to laugh but he just can't control it, "HAHAHAHA! What a stupid name HAHAHAHA! Xio-Lang HAHAHAHA."

Syaoran turned red and gave Eriol the deadliest death glare you ever seen and he exclaimed, "Wei you can leave us now, as for you… you big laughing bag… don't you dare make fun of my name again!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Eriol's stomach started to hurt because of all that laughing and he said, "Okay I'll stop now," he said as he wipes the tears in his eyes (Because of that laughing), "I'm here because I want you to come with me at the amusement park… if you don't mind."

"Sure but only in one condition," Syaoran replied with a sneaky look.

Eriol looked terrified and answered, "Wha… what… is…it?"

"You have to treat me and…"

"And what?" Eriol mocked Syaoran.

Syaoran turned red and said, "You… you have… to… OH! Never mind!"

"I agree I'll treat you to the amusement park tomorrow," Eriol replied who seem to be very happy, "Tomorrow at um… shall I say 8:35."

"What's the excess 5 minutes for?" Syaoran replied.

"Never mind the time… Xio-Lang!" Eriol said in a teasing manner.

"Why you big…" Syaoran angrily said as he chased Eriol all over the place.

---@@@--- 

Daidouji Mansion

"Finally finished!" Tomoyo exclaimed while wiping the sweat on her forehead.

* Ding-Dong *

"Huh? Who could be it?" Tomoyo mumbled as she approached the door.

Tomoyo opened the door and 2 emerald eyes greeted her and said, "Tomoyo!!! Are you going to Eriol's Birthday?"

Tomoyo fell down (Because she was surprised) and she said, "Sakura! What a pleasant surprise!" Tomoyo said with a huge smile, "Now come in!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Sakura said, "Answer my question!"

Tomoyo blushed and replied, "Yes, I'm going… why?"

"Have you bought him a present?" Sakura said as she stared at Tomoyo.

"Actually… I made him one," Tomoyo said as she blushed, "You wanna see?"

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed, "I think it's really special."

They went to Tomoyo's room and Tomoyo had taken out something out of her closet and Tomoyo said, "Here it is," She said as she showed it to Sakura, it was a blue formal suit.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed with matching glittering eyes, "Did you really made it?"

"Yes," Tomoyo replied while looking at it, "Oh… I have something to tell you… "

"Tomoyo what is it?" Sakura said with her normal look.

"Please come with me at the amusement park," Tomoyo answered, "Tomorrow at 8:30?"

"I'll be happy too," Sakura replied while clapping her hands, "Forgot to tell you that… that Eriol's going to look like a prince charming if he wears that suit you made," Sakura said and winked at Tomoyo and she looked at the clock at Tomoyo's, "Got to go… I'm assigned for lunch… bye."

Sakura hurried down and Tomoyo sighed, "She's cheerful as usual… does she really mean it?" Tomoyo said while looking at the suit she made.

---@@@---

Amusement Park

"What taking them so long?" Tomoyo said as she gazed at the clock (at the amusement park), "I mean… I understand Sakura but Syaoran, late?"

"Yeah!" Eriol replied, "It's not like Syaoran…"

---@@@---

On the way

"HEY! Stop following me," a girl with auburn hair said, "you…you… big idiot!"

"I'm going at the same direction you immature girl," the boy with chestnut hair said, "It' not like I want to follow a dumb girl because maybe… I'll get lost or something."

Sakura gave him a death glare and exclaimed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You're not only dumb but deaf too," Syaoran replied in a carefree manner.

Sakura tries to control her anger but can't control it any more and gave him a punch that he'll never forget.

"OUCH!" Syaoran exclaimed while rubbing his head, "Why did you do that for… DUMB GIRL!"

"Why do you care," Sakura said in a snobbish way.

"Because can't you be more graceful like Meilin or" Syaoran said irritably, "like my four sisters!"

Sakura's face became to become red and exclaimed, "Can you butt out that stupid cousin of yours that acts like a leech!"

"Hey you' re the one who started it or else…"

"Or else what?!"

Syaoran's expression changed into a sneaky one and said, "Or else that you're jealous about Meilin… right?"

Sakura turned red and said, "No I'm not!"

---@@@---

Amusement Park

"What taking them so long," Tomoyo said as she looked at her watch, "it's already 9:00"

Eriol thought, "I'm starting to worry, it's not normal for Syaoran to be this late… what could have happened."

Then suddenly rain drops appeared and Tomoyo said, "It's already raining… Eriol come here and share my umbrella."

---@@@---

On the way

"Yes you… are?" Syaoran said, "It's already raining! We have to run for it!"

Sakura nodded. As they were running Sakura slipped and twisted her ankle. "Ouch!" Sakura exclaimed as she rubs her foot and tries to stand up, "Ouch! It hurts…"

Syaoran handed her his sweater and mumbled, "Ride on my back…"

Sakura thought, "Is this really him…"

"Ride on my back… before I change my mind!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura rode on his back and she thought, "I can't believe that he's being nice…"

"Where are you going anyway," Syaoran asked, "I'll take you there."

"At the amusement park," Sakura replied, "is it okay with you?"

"I was going there too," Syaoran said.

---@@@---

Amusement Park

Eriol and Tomoyo waited there and saw a boy carrying a girl and Eriol exclaimed, "That's… that's… Sakura and Syaoran!"

"Eriol don't joke like that!" Tomoyo replied, "You know Syaoran will never carry Sakura…"

"Tomoyo sorry I'm late," The girl said.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "I can't believe it! Is it really you?"

Sakura just became silent. "Tomoyo's right… Syaoran is it really you?" Eriol asked Syaoran in a shocked way.

"Um… you can put me down now," Sakura mumbled to Syaoran, "Don't worry I can walk now."

Syaoran putted Sakura down. "We can't go at the amusement park," Eriol said.

"Yes! Eriol's right," Tomoyo said, "I guess we have to go some other time…"

Sakura took a step forward and fell down and mumbled, "Ouch," she said while rubbing her ankle.

"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura nodded and tried to stand up but she didn't succeed.

Syaoran kneeled down. Sakura said, "Um… is alright with you? I mean you carried me all the way here and…"

"Syaoran, Sakura's right," Eriol protested, "You must be tired from carrying her… I'll carry her."

Syaoran just became silent and didn't move a muscle.

Eriol thought, "I never seen Syaoran like this… what is it?"

"If you insist," Sakura sighed, "But don't blame me if you collapse on the way!"

Syaoran carried Sakura accompanied by Eriol and Tomoyo. "Ugh!" Syaoran silently said.

"Are you alright?" Sakura whisphered to Syaoran.

"Yeah," Syaoran weakly said.

"Syaoran I think we should take places," Eriol suggested but Syaoran didn't say a word. "Tomoyo that's funny Syaoran's never like this before."

Tomoyo just listen to Eriol while taking out something out of her bag and said, "This event is so memorable… I have to record it… Eriol your plan worked for the first time!"

"I guess it did kind of work," Eriol replied, "Even though it's not exactly my plan."

"Um… where are we going?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"At my mansion… why?" Syaoran replied.

"Nothing," Sakura panicky said as she put Syaoran's jacket over his head.

"What's this?" Syaoran said.

"Are you stupid? Wait don't answer that one," Sakura playfully said, "I mean it's still raining and I don't want…"

"We're here!" Syaoran said weakly and collapsed.

"Syaoran! Are you alright," Eriol exclaimed as he ran to get to Syaoran quickly.

"Sakura I'll help you walk," Tomoyo urgently said.

"Wei! Open the gate, it's me Eriol!" Eriol shouted, "Your master collapsed!"

The gate opened and they all went inside the mansion. "Wow! His home sure is beautiful! I can't imagine that only two people live here!" Sakura exclaimed with matching glittering eyes.

"Wei! Help me carry Syaoran to his room," Eriol said as they went to his room.

Tomoyo putted her hand over Syaoran's head and exclaimed, "Oh my! He has a fever… a very high fever!"

"WHAT!" They all said in chorus.

A/n: Wow this chapter is longer than the ones before * wipes tears * Please review so that I could update sooner ^ ^ and I want to say that thank you for your reviews. Another message for miss k: Expression lang ang pagsasabi namin ng papatayin kita = P. Hey sorry if the day at the amusement park was ruined… hope you liked it! Please tell me if it's good or not… if not… well I'll try to make the other chapters better. 


	7. Confused

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 7

Confused

Disclaimer: * Yawn** * **I don't own CCS characters * Yawn * Sorry didn't get enough sleep lately.

A/n: Please, if you have a great idea for the fic please send it at little_devil90259@yahoo.com or just send a review. If you give me your email address when you review I WILL TRY to send an email when I update. (I should have just typed this a the bio ^ _^;)

"Eriol! Call the doctor," Tomoyo exclaimed, "and I will get the cold water and ice as for you Sakura," she said with a sneaky look, "you take care of Syaoran for a while."

"What?!" Sakura protested, "Why me?! I don't even know how to take care of sick people!"

"Shhh! Keep it down," Tomoyo replied, "and you can't walk remember… you sprained your ankle or something like that."

"But Tomoyo, I…"

Too late Tomoyo already run off to get the cold water and ice.

Sakura looked at Syaoran as if he was dead and said, "I told you… you should made me use a Clow card instead… you baka!" Sakura said while tears drift by her cheeks, "I'm sorry that I punched you so hard a while ago and arigato… Syaoran."

Syaoran heard all those word but pretended to be asleep and thought, "Huh? What's happening? Why is somebody crying? And why did she called me by my real name not stupid, dumb or anything?"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Syaoran quickly got out of bed as if he had a heart attack and exclaimed, "Hey! You scared me half to death… why am I here? What happen?"

"You're here because you collapsed after we got here," Sakura replied in a snobbish way, "because of your stupid actions a while ago!"

Syaoran blushed and said, "Sorry about that… UGH!" he exclaimed as he touched his head.

"Are you alright," Sakura said in a concern manner, "Sorry that I woke you (she got no idea = P) you should rest now," she said while helping him lay down.

"Sorry got lost on the way," Tomoyo said while she holds the water and ice.

"I thought you live on a mansion too," Sakura suspiciously said, "I never thought you got lost on another mansion."

"Hey! It's not my mansion or anything," Tomoyo said while putting a towel that have been dipped to the cold water on Syaoran's forehead, "It's my first time here."

"Just joking," Sakura said as sweat drops appeared, "Tomoyo, I was trying to say awhile ago that I can already walk… see?" she said as she stood up, "What's taking Eriol so long."

"Speaking of the angel (I know it's suppose to be devil)," said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, should that be devil?" Sakura said with a confused look.

"Yeah… right," Tomoyo said as she blushed, "and I didn't said angel!"

"Hey sorry I took so long," Eriol said while inviting in a beautiful young lady, "By the way she's Dr. Aki."

"Hi! Where's the patient," Dr. Aki said as she smiled, "where's the hansom boy you were talking about… Eriol."

Sakura thought who seems to be irritated, "Grrr… why that play girl… when I get my hands on her I will… grrr!!! But I'm not jealous or anything… it's just that…"

Syaoran blushed as she heard those words from Dr. Aki and thought, "She's so beautiful… and cheerful too."

Dr. Aki examined Syaoran and suddenly (mwahahaha! It's the part that is so cute that Sakura… oops said too much) kissed him at the forehead. Everybody got surprise except Eriol. "That B****," Sakura thought, "kissing her patients like that."

Dr. Aki said while looking at Syaoran with care, "You should be better now," she said while checking his temperature.

Syaoran wore a confused expression and said, "Huh? I feel cool already," he suddenly widen his eyes and exclaimed, "I sense an aura… and it's coming from you!"

"Syaoran," Eriol said while sweat drops appeared, "I forgot to tell you that whenever Dr. Aki kisses someone all their illness will be gone."

Dr. Aki just smiled and said, " Well better get going… by now!"

"Sayonara," They all said in chorus except Sakura.

Sakura looks very irritated and exclaimed, "Tomoyo! Let's go home now…"

She was interrupted (guess who) by Syaoran with a sincere look and said, "Please stay… please stay until the rain stops."

"Yeah!" Eriol continued with puppy dog eyes, "Tomoyo please stay." 

"I'm willing to stay but," Tomoyo replied, "I don't know if Sakura wants too."

Sakura looked at Syaoran (Syaoran wears the puppy dog eyes look… just like Eriol). "Darn! I never seen him pleading before… should I stay or not," Sakura thought.

Suddenly Sakura heard voices and said, "If you think I'm your conscience well… you better think twice."

"Hey dark card," the one with a sweeter voice said, "don't talk to our mistress like that! By the way I'm the light card and she's the dark card."

"What do you want with me?" Sakura said with her mind.

"Well Mistress Sakura," the light card said, "please follow your heart and don't deny what your heart says."

"Yeah… she's right," the dark card said, "don't deny that you HATE him DESPISE him…"

"HEY!" the light card interrupted, "you're not helping me! What she's trying to say is he's an ideal man for the card mistress."

"Who?" Sakura said with her mind, "Don't tell me that it's Eriol…"

"You'll just have to find out yourself," the light card replied.

Sakura accidentally said with her voice, "Who is it? Please tell me!"

"Sakura… tell you what?" Syaoran questioned.

"NO! It's nothing you BIG IDIOT!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran, "Tomoyo let's go, the rain stopped anyway."

"Sure," Tomoyo said in a depress manner, "Thank you Eriol, Syaoran… better get going see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Tomoyo," Eriol said in a same manner as Tomoyo.

Sakura walked out the mansion and Tomoyo said, "Why did you acted like that! He risked his life just to carry you and this is how you repay him!"

Sakura suddenly said, "Tomoyo… gomen if I did something that made you angry," Sakura exclaimed, "I don't know what to do anymore… I'm so confused… Tomoyo."

"Sakura I didn't mean to pressure you," Tomoyo replied in a concern manner, "Sakura… please tell me why are you so confused."

---@@@---

Li mansion

Eriol said in a serious way, "Syaoran, what were you thinking?! Why did you do such an idiotic thing!"

"I don't know," Syaoran said in a depress manner, "Eriol, please help me! I don't know why I did those things and…"

"Syaoran?" Eriol said.

"Eriol," Syaoran said while crying, "I… don't understand anymore… I… I don't know why."

"Syaoran, I really don't know what happening but," Eriol said while comforting him, "may I ask you a question but promise you don't get mad."

"What is it?" Syaoran said while wiping his tears.

Eriol became more scared and asked, "What… do… you feel when Sakura's around?"

Syaoran's eyes widen and replied, "That's what I'm confused about," Syaoran said in a calmer way, "It began when you started that stupid earthquake and…" Syaoran suddenly stopped.

"Syaoran…"

---@@@---

Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation

"Tomoyo I can't understand… what's happening to me," Sakura said while hugging Tomoyo, "I suddenly felt strange somehow but…."

"Sakura that's alright," Tomoyo said while rubbing Sakura's back, "just relax, be true to what you feel and don't deny it… okay?"

"Okay," Sakura said.

A/n: How was it? I wish it is good… please review. Or was it too fast and confusing? Please send me your reviews. Thank you!

  



	8. Accident

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 8

Accident 

Disclaimer: I will dominate the world in order to own CCS.

A/n: Hi! I'm back! Wow! You liked it?! I didn't mean to type what Syaoran did at the last chap. ^_^; But I'm glad that you kinda liked that one! I dreamed about the idea on this chapter… I hope it's not mushy or to be too weird! Thank you because you appreciated by idea and efforts. 

Sakura go home after she had a talk from Tomoyo.

"Monster… dinner's ready," Touya said.

"No thanks," Sakura said in a depress way, "I'm not hungry… I'm going straight to bed."

"Suit yourself," Touya said.

---@@@---

Daidouji Mansion

Tomoyo just sat there and said, "Better call Eriol." Tomoyo dailed the number and somebody answered but it's not Eriol.

"Hello… Eriol's mansion, Nakuru speaking."

"Hello, Nakuru is Eriol home?" Tomoyo said politely, "It's me Tomoyo."

"No, Sorry Tomoyo," Nakuru replied, "He's still at Syaoran's."

"Okay," Tomoyo said, "I'll just call later… Bye!"

---@@@---

Li Mansion

* Ring, Ring *

Eriol and Syaoran ignored the phone. "Let's just have fun and forget about all of your problems," Eriol suggested with a smile, "After my birthday we'll go to the amusement park and treat you just like I promised yesterday."

"Thanks," Syaoran replied with a fake smile, "but no thanks… maybe because… I don't feel like going to the amusement park right now…"

"Eriol! Telephone for you!"

"Coming!"

Eriol left Syaoran and answered the phone, "Hello, who is this?"

A sweet voice replied, "It's me."

"Tomoyo," Eriol said, "but how do you know I'm here?"

"Never mind that one," Tomoyo said angrily, "I have a problem…"

"What is it?" Eriol replied in a concern way, "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's about Sakura," Tomoyo explained, "I mean she's been acting strange lately… especially in front of you know…"

"I see," Eriol said in a serious manner, "Syaoran's been like that too… but hey I think our plan is working!"

"You're right," Tomoyo replied, "I think this should be fine."

"So don't worry," Eriol said, "Better get going… I sense Syaoran's aura… Bye!"

"Sure… bye!" Tomoyo said while she hung up.

"Hey!" Syaoran exclaimed, "Who was it?"

"It's Nakuru," Eriol lied (Of course he has to lie because if Syaoran found out that it was Tomoyo he'll be suspicious).

"What did she said?" Syaoran asked.

"She said," Eriol said, "I have to go home now… so bye!"

"Okay… bye!" Syaoran said while waving his hand goodbye.

---@@@---

Sakura's room

"I don't feel good right now," Sakura said, "It seems I had a fever or something."

"Mistress Sakura," a sweet voice said.

"What do you want now," Sakura replied, "You already made me confused and now your making things worse."

"OH!" the sweet voice said, "Sorry… well you don't want to hear what I'm going to say."

"Let's hear it!" Sakura growled.

"Oh! Never mind!" the light card said, "Better get going… See ya later!"

"Wait!"

---@@@---

Syaoran's room

He just blankly stared at the sky and thought, "I never cried at a little thing like that… it's not right…. why?" Syaoran looked very confused and said, "I thought I hated her but why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel like smiling when… AAAAHHHHH! What happening to me?!"

---@@@---

Eriol's fireplace (That's the one with the big red chair)

"Eriol!" Nakuru said, "Tomoyo…"

Before Nakuru finished, Eriol Said, "Yes, I know she called… don't worry she already called me when I was at Syaoran's."

"Oh… Eriol you don't look well," Nakuru said as she examined Eriol, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Eriol replied.

"But you are not!" Nakuru insisted.

"Nakuru listen to me," Eriol demanded, "I'm alright… I just need some rest."

"Sure… if you say so," Nakuru doubtfully said.

Nakuru left the room leaving Eriol all alone. "But… Am I really alright," Eriol said while putting his hand over his forehead.

---@@@---

Tomoyo's room

"Even I," Tomoyo said as she looked out the window, "Even I… the partner in crime with…"

Tomoyo just pause there and said, "What the heck… I never should think this deep besides I'm only 12… stop being so rough on yourself Tomoyo!"

Someone came in and said, "Tomoyo… are you alright?"

'Sure mother… why did you asked," Tomoyo replied to the lady.

"I can see you have a problem," Sonomi said with a concern look, "I never seen you like this when Sakura came to a school trip without you because you were sick… now come on tell me what's wrong."

"No mother… there's nothing to worry about!" Tomoyo said pretending that she has no problem, "No problem at all…"

"Your not a good lair… aren't you," Sonomi suddenly said.

But Tomoyo ignored that and pushed Sonomi out of her room. "Whew! That was close," Tomoyo said while closing the door.

---@@@---

Monday (school)

"Gomen," Sakura said while scratching her head, "am I late again?"

All of them in the classroom nodded. "Sakura! Hurry now and go lay here… okay," Naoko said as she guided Sakura, "Now this role is when the prince will kiss the princess."

Naoko looked at Syaoran and exclaimed, "Hey! Stop sleeping and get yourself here!"

Syaoran suddenly jumped out as if he was trying to run away from something scary. "Hey! Don't shout at me! You want me killed are you?"

Sweat drops appeared on Naoko's forehead and said, "What are you talking about? Syaoran you're on!"

Syaoran nodded and he approached Sakura but when he tried to get closer he tripped and accidentally kissed Sakura. 

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted (even Eriol and Tomoyo) and looked very surprised.

Syaoran open his eyes and thought, "What happened…"

"Aaaahhhhh!" Sakura and Syaoraran exclaimed.

They both blushed as red as a tomato and got away from each other immediately and Sakura hurriedly ran outside of their classroom.

"I've been kissed by a big idiot," Sakura thought as she ran, "I… I can't stand this anymore! "

He tripped but Yukito caught him. "Are you alright?" Yukito said.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Why aren't you at class?" Yukito asked.

Sakura didn't answer. 

---@@@---

Classroom

Tomoyo approached Eriol and said, "Do you have anything to do about this?"

"Tomoyo," Eriol replied in a serious manner, "I have nothing to do with this one I swear."

"But… look at him," Tomoyo said while looking at Syaoran, "He's been quiet… I mean he's quiet all the time but this silence is different."

"Yeah… but he really didn't mean to do that… right?" Eriol replied.

"Yes… Oh no!" Tomoyo shouted.

"What's wrong," Eriol said in a concern way.

"I forgot to tape it," Tomoyo replied, "Sakura's First Kiss…"

---@@@---

Outside the classroom

"Oh!" Yukito said, " I see… but I guess he didn't mean too."

Sakura looked at Yukito and replied, "I guess… what time is it?"

"9:00… why?" Yukito answered.

"Sorry I have to go," Sakura said, "See you later."

Sakura left Yukito and went back inside the classroom. She saw a boy with chestnut hair at the teacher's table. "Are you sure?" Sakura heard, "Are you sure you want to do this" 

"Yes I'm sure." The boy said.

A/n: Want to know want the boy wants to do? Hehehehe you can't know… send your reviews and think if it's good and I'll update it faster like the previous chapters. 


	9. Friends

When Hate turns to Love

Chapter 9

Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS okay!

A/n: Hey sorry for the long update ^_^;. I can't connect to ff.net sorry… I wish you are not angry. Here's the fic. I can't send an email to Sugar88 because yahoo can't ^_^; sooooo sorry

"Are you sure," a woman said, "we can't just cancel it without the concern of Sakura and the others."

Once Sakura heard her name she went inside. "Ms. Mizuki, what's wrong?" Sakura asked the woman.

"Sakura… are you willing to cancel the play?" Ms. Mizuki asked Sakura in a depressed way.

"What do you mean?" Sakura answered, "What do you mean by cancelling the play… why?"

"Because I don't want to be part of this foolishness!" the boy interrupted.

"Syaoran get a hold of yourself!" Eriol interrupted as he tries to make Syaoran calm.

"But everyone worked hard on this play," Sakura said, "I don't want these efforts to be lost!"

"Fine then! If you're not willing to cancel it," Syaoran shouted, "I will just quit being that dumb prince!"

Someone interrupted and said, "No! No one will quit this play till I say so!"

"Syaoran, Naoko's right," Eriol said.

"Why do you want to quit being a prince!" Naoko continued.

"Because I…" Syaoran replied in a confused manner, "because I don't… I don't… I can't."

"Syaoran I picked you because I know that you can do it," Naoko said, "you and Sakura can work together as friends and as partners… I believe in you two."

"Hey! I'm not friends with that boy," Sakura interrupted.

"Oh yeah! If you're not friends then why did you kissed each other!" Naoko accidentally said.

They both blushed and Syaoran exclaimed, "It's because I like her!"

Everyone froze. They couldn't believe that Syaoran Li liked Sakura Kinomoto. "What?! He likes me?!" Sakura thought, "Maybe because I punched him so hard yesterday."

Syaoran was shocked about what he said and thought, "I can't believe what I said!"

Tomoyo and Eriol can't understand their expression and Eriol said, "Tomoyo, Syaoran likes Sakura."

"Yes," Tomoyo replied.

"No! It's not like you think it is," Syaoran tries to make them believe that he likes her (Blushing), "I just like her to be my friend… that's all… and it was an accident that I kissed her a while ago."

Nobody bought his story except for...

"I believe you," Sakura said, "If you want to be friends with me… then why didn't you say so… friends"

Sakura handed over her hand. "… friends," Syaoran said as he gave Sakura a hand shake.

Everyone (and I mean everyone) clapped their hands together and some are beginning to say, "Yahoo! No more war! No more big arguments and no more shouting!"

---@@@---

Tomoyo's and Eriol's conversation

"Wow! This shot is beautiful!" Tomoyo said while taping what's happening between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yes, I'm so happy that they already buried the hatchet," Eriol said while smiling.

Without the knowledge of Eriol, Tomoyo was taping him instead of Sakura and Syaoran. "He sure looks more attractive when he's seen through a video cam," Tomoyo thought. But suddenly Tomoyo could only see black though her camera. "Hey! Who blocked," Tomoyo shouted as she remove the camera over her face, "the camera?"

She saw Eriol and he said, "Taking pictures without permission."

"Can't take a joke?" Tomoyo replied.

"If you're not my partner, I will think that you like me or something," Eriol carelessly said.

Tomoyo broke down in silence and thought, "Do I?"

"Hey! Sorry I didn't mean it," Eriol suddenly said.

"It's okay!" Tomoyo replied with a smile.

---@@@---

Back to normal

Somebody came and whispered something to Ms. Mizuki. "Class, may I have your attention," Ms. Mizuki shouted, "It seems that our stage was destroyed and needs months to be repaired so we need to re-schedule our presentation."

Everybody was upset.

---@@@---

On their way home

"Aw… they are going to re-schedule the play," Sakura said while pouting, "I already memorized my lines."

"Sakura it's…"

Before Tomoyo could finish, Syaoran quietly said, "It's okay… don't be too harsh on yourself," then he said while blushing (still quietly), "Do you already have… a… you know… an escort for Eriol's birthday?"

"No," Sakura replied, "But I was thinking to be escorted by Yukito… why?"

Syaoran felt that his heart was going to break but he got over those feelings and said, "Nothing… just curious."

"Eriol… do you think it's funny," Tomoyo said to Eriol, "things happened so fast like they were enemies yesterday then friends tomorrow."

"No it's not too fast," Eriol replied in a serious manner, "I really think Syaoran already liked her from the beginning… don't you think?"

"Maybe," Tomoyo said.

"Have you bought Eriol a gift?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"No… I was planning to buy it today," Syaoran answered.

"Let's go together… today," Sakura said with a smile, "Tomoyo can't come because she has a gift already."

"Sure… Oh! Here's the shop," Syaoran suddenly said.

"Eriol, Tomoyo we are going this way… Bye!" Sakura said to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Okay, bye now… be careful Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"Don't worry! Syaoran's coming with me," Sakura said while looking at Syaoran.

---@@@---

Shop

"Good afternoon," the saleslady said, "Oh… Sakura it's you."

"Hi Magi," Sakura said.

"You two are a cute couple," Magi said.

Syaoran blushed and Sakura said, "No… we're just friends."

"Oh! Sorry," Magi replied, "What do you want to buy?"

"No it's okay we'll just look around," Sakura said.

Sakura and Syaoran searched the store for a perfect gift for Eriol.

"Look!" Sakura exclaimed as she raised a broach with a fancy design and a figuring of an angel, "Which on will he likes best?"

"I think that one," Syaoran replied as he pointed the figuring of an angel.

"Okay! I'll buy this one," Sakura said, "Have you picked out one yet?"

"Yes… here," he said as he showed Sakura a card that says:

  


_There is common ground that kindred spirits walked- shared thoughts that forever bind their souls_

_                You and I friends for all time_

"A card?" Sakura said in a questioning way.

"Yes," Syaoran explained, "because even f it's expensive or not, if he is your friend he/she will accept anything that you give him/her."

"I never thought about that," Sakura invited Syaoran, "Let's go pay for them."

"No, you go first… I'll going to look for something here," Syaoran said with a smile, "I'll catch up."

Sakura paid for the thing that she bought and Syaoran followed.

"Bye Magi!" Sakura said as she waved good-bye.

"See you soon!" Magi replied.

---@@@---

On their way home

"What did you bought?" Sakura asked.

"I bought the card," Syaoran playfully said.

"No… the one you said that you're going to look for at the store," Sakura said.

"Oh! These," Syaoran said while looking at 5 things.

"Yes, that," Sakura replied with an irritated look.

"I bought this one for my sisters," Syaoran said while looking at different accessories.

"I thought you hated them," Sakura said.

"Yes I did," Syaoran replied with a cold look, "But they wrote to me last Saturday and they asked me to by them some few stuff… the weird thing is they didn't ask me to mail these to them."

"Last question," Sakura said while looking at something, "What is that? The emerald box…"

The moment Syaoran heard that phrase he hid the box and said, "What box?"

A/n: Want to know what the box is for? Can't tell you either ^_^; does it sink or not? Send me your reviews so that I could know. 


	10. The Party

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 10

The Party

A/n: My first 2-digit chapter. I have a difficulty typing this one so forgive me if the story is not that good. ^_^; thank you for your reviews I appreciate it = ).

"Oh! Here's my turn," Sakura said, "See you tomorrow!"

"Sure!" Syaoran said.

---@@@---

Li mansion

Syaoran arrived at their mansion and went directly went to his room.

"I don't believe it!" Syaoran shouted, "I can't believe I said that!"

Syaoran suddenly changed his expression, "Why do I bother buying this," He said while holding the emerald box, "I don't know what came into my mind and bought this thing?!"

---@@@---

Kinomoto residence

Like Syaoran did she directly went to her room. "That's why he was nice to me when I sprained my ankle," Sakura thought, "He wants to be friends with me…"

"Hey Sakura!" Keroberus said, "What's up!"

"What do you want?" Sakura sighed.

"Please take me to Eriol's birthday," Keroberus said with puppy dog eyes, "Please! Please! Please!"

"How did you know that Eriol's going to celebrate his birthday?" Sakura asked.

"You left the invitation lying around your room," Keroberus replied, "Could I go?"

"Sure, sure," Sakura said, "But in one condition."

"What condition?" Keroberus said while looking very scared.

"Don't go out of my bag," Sakura yelled.

"Sure! Why not?" Keroberus answered.

---@@@---

October 13

Sakura wore a beautiful black dress with matching black gloves.

"Sakura!" Keroberus said (He just wore a black ribbon), "You sure look beautiful!"

"You think so?" Sakura eagerly said, "Tomoyo made this outfit for me."

Sakura applied her lip gloss and said, "Kero-chan, let's go! We don't want to be late."

"Don't forget your gift," Keroberus said as he gives Sakura's gift.

---@@@---

Eriol's mansion

The place was beautiful. You could feel that the place was covered by stars… like it was made by magic. Everyone was enjoying the party except for…

"Eriol," Nakuru said (She wore a beautiful red gown and her hair was turn into an elegant bun), "Would you like to dance."

"No thank you," Eriol replied (He wore a black tuxedo), "You go ahead."

"Okay," Nakuru said with a smile, "I'll just go and ask Yukito then… you enjoy okay! It's you birthday… go have fun!"

"Sure," Eriol replied.

Someone approached Eriol and said, "Hi! Am I late?"

Eriol's frown turned into a smile when she saw the girl, "No, Tomoyo."

"I'm so glad… here's your gift," Tomoyo said with her sweet voice (she wore an amethyst gown which match her eyes and her hair was in beautiful curls).

"You shouldn't have," Eriol said while a sweet smile, "But thank you anyway."

Then a girl with auburn hair came in. She got everyone's attention because of her beauty. She approached Eriol and Tomoyo and said, "Eriol, here's your gift. Hi Tomoyo… you sure looked beautiful today."

"Thank you, Sakura," Eriol and Tomoyo said.

As Sakura turned back, she saw men who want to dance with her. But Sakura approached a boy in the corner and said, "Syaoran why aren't you having fun?"

Syaoran blushed (he wore a black tuxedo) and said, "No, it's okay."

The song changed into a slow one and Syaoran said, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Sakura said with a smile.

They went to the dance floor and Sakura placed her hands on his shoulder and Syaoran placed his on her waist.

When they went to the dance floor many followed like Touya and Kaho, Nakuru and Yukito and Chiharu and Yamazaki. But Eriol and Tomoyo just stood near the food. "They look like a perfect couple… don't you think so?" Tomoyo asked as she taped Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yes," Eriol replied as he got closer to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo is starting to panic and said, "Would you like to eat?"

"No thank you," Eriol said, "but would you…"

Eriol turned to Tomoyo and accidentally… kissed her. They blushed and got away from each other and Eriol said, "Sorry."

Tomoyo was shocked and thought, "Even if it's an accident his lips was warm."

"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Eriol said in a concern way, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm fine," Tomoyo replied.

They couldn't look at each other. "What's this?!" Eriol thought, "I could not even look at her right now."

"Tomoyo Daidouji it's nothing," Tomoyo thought, "But my heart beats so fast right now… I can't look at him at the eye… what's happening?"

---@@@---

Dance Floor

Sakura got closer to Syaoran as the dance goes on and Syaoran did the same. "I can't control it," Syaoran thought, "My heart beats so fast as if it wants to jump."

"I feel warm inside," Sakura thought, "Why?"

But someone came in and became very irritated as she saw Sakura and Syaoran. "Syaoran come here!" The girl with ruby eyes and long black hair said.

"Meilin? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Hong Kong," Syaoran said with a confused look.

But Meilin didn't listen and dragged Syaoran away from the dance floor. Syaoran didn't notice that he dropped something. Sakura pick it up and said, "Hey! You dropped something."

Syaoran didn't hear those words and Sakura said, "Wait a minute, this is the box he tried to hide from me."

Two figures showed up and said, "Sakura isn't that Meilin?"

"Yes Tomoyo that was Meilin," Sakura replied still looking at the box.

"Who's Meilin?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"She is Syaoran's cousin," Tomoyo said in a depress way, "and his fiancée."

"He never told me that," Eriol said in the same manner as Tomoyo.

Sakura jus stared at the box and opened it. It contained a necklace with an emerald pendant and it has a card that says:

_Ying Fa _(Am I right? Is this the Chinese name of Sakura?)

                                _Wo__ ai ni…  _

_                                                                Xio-lang_

"Um… Eriol just wait a minute," Sakura said with a confuse look.

"What is it?" Eriol replied.

"Do you know what this means?" Sakura said as she gave Eriol the card.

Eriol read it and was shocked. "Eriol what is it?" Sakura said in concern manner.

"It's Chinese," Eriol replied, "Can't read it. Sorry."

"Why did I lie?" Eriol thought, "I should have said that he loves her."

"How did you know?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Because Xio-lang is Syaoran's real name," Eriol replied.

"At least we know it's his," Sakura said, "I better give it to him."

Sakura left Eriol and Tomoyo. "Tomoyo… I know what this means," Eriol said in a guilty manner.

"Why didn't you tell Sakura?" Tomoyo said.

"I want Syaoran to say it to her," Eriol replied.

"What does it mean anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ying Fa is Sakura's name in Chinese and wo ai ni means," Eriol said in a serious manner, "it means that he…"

"That he?" Tomoyo mocked Eriol.

"I can't tell you," Eriol said, "but I can tell you that our plan worked."

---@@@---

Meilin and Syaoran's conversation

"What do you mean go back to Hong Kong?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Yes," Meilin happily said, "Yelan said you need to go back because of your training."

Sakura over heard the conversation and dropped the box and left. Syaoran heard that the box fell and looked at Sakura running. He picked up the box and said, "Sakura…"

"What am I doing?!" Sakura said, "Why do I feel sad?!"

A/n: How do you like it? Please review!


	11. Goodbye Eriol?

When Hate Turns to Love

Chapter 11

Goodbye Eriol?

Disclaimer: Please forgive me if I forgot to put this on my last chapter. Only Clamp owns it okay!

A/n: Thank you again for your reviews ^ ^. I love it * wipes tears * I can't help it…  Please enjoy! Thanks for the correction AnimeObsessionFantasy.

"Is that Sakura?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, Sakura what's wrong?!" Tomoyo said as Sakura went there, "What's wrong why are you so sad?"

"No it's nothing Tomoyo," Sakura said with a fake smile, "I'm okay."

But Sakura can't hold it and burst into tears. "Tomoyo," Sakura cried, "I… I…"

"Sakura," Tomoyo replied, "Let's go somewhere else? Eriol, please excuse us."

Eriol nodded. Then Syaoran went to Eriol. "Eriol, have you seen Sakura?" Syaoran said as he tries to catch his breath.

"But first answer my question," Eriol said in a serious manner, "Tell me why was Sakura crying?"

"She's crying?" Syaoran said in a serious way, "Why? Tell me!"

---@@@---

Garden

"Tomoyo, have you ever been so confused in your life?" Sakura said as she stared at the sky.

"Yes why?" Tomoyo said as she looked at Sakura in a concerned way.

"How did you solve it?" Sakura said still looking at the sky.

"Actually… I couldn't solve it," Tomoyo said in a confused manner.

"I see…"

Before Sakura could finished someone interrupted, "Sakura, are you alright?"

As Sakura looked back she saw a boy with chestnut hair, cold amber eyes and he was holding an emerald box. Sakura tuned her eyes away from the boy. "I'm sorry if you over heard our conversation," Syaoran said as he approached Sakura, "I need to go back to Hong Kong… because my mother…"

"No, I understand," Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran with a smile, "You don't need to explain."

Eriol approached Tomoyo and he said, "I think we should leave them alone for a while."

Tomoyo agreed and they went back inside. "Eriol, I've been curious and want you to ask something… if you don't mind," Tomoyo said her fingers were like this (==).

"Sure what is it?" Eriol said with a warm smile.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and said, "Do you really mean what you said while Nakuru's earthquake is occurring?"

Eriol blushed and said, "Yes… I do."

"Then… why?" Tomoyo said.

"Because I… I… I…" Eriol said while blushing, "I… li… like… no… because I… lo… lo… love… you."

Tomoyo's eyes widen the moment she heard those words. She felt that her heart want to celebrate but then she broke into tears because of confusion. "I… I… I… I," Tomoyo said as she buried her face over his chest.

---@@@---

Garden

"Why should I care," Sakura thought, "He already has a fiancée… why do I feel so sad."

"I better go home and pack my things," Syaoran coldly said, "See you tomorrow."

Those were the last words he said to Sakura before he went inside. Syaoran looked for Eriol to say goodbye to him before he goes. He saw Eriol embracing Tomoyo so he just left a message to Nakuru. "Meilin, Let's go!" Syaoran aggressively said.

---@@@---

Tomoyo and Eriol

"Do you hate me then?" Eriol said in a depress way and tries to comfort Tomoyo.

"No it's not like it!" Tomoyo said as she got away from Eriol.

"Then just ignore what I said," Eriol said, "I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my stupid feelings."

"No, don't blame yourself," Tomoyo said as she holds Eriol's hand, "It's just that I… I… I… just… don't know what to say but I'm so happy that you said that."

"Tomoyo," Eriol said as he wipes Tomoyo's tears.

---@@@---

Garden

Sakura looked awfully depress then something just came moving at her bag.

"Huh?" Sakura said as he looked at her bag.

"Hi! Sakura!" a toy like creature said.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sakura exclaimed as she fell down, "You scared me to death! I thought I told you not to get out of my bag!"

"Actually I was not planning to scare you… I was worried about you," Keroberus said in a concern way, "You were quiet for such a long time and…"

"Kero-chan, don't worry about me…"

Then suddenly a sweet voice came ringing in Sakura's ear and it said, "Mistress Sakura, you don't get it don't you?"

"Huh?" Sakura said in her mind, "Get what?"

"I mean you should be able to know the one you love don't you?" the light card said, "You should think about it…"

"…"

"Sakura, are you alright?" Keroberus asked.

"Yes I'm okay," Sakura replied, "Let's go home shall we?"

"Yes," Keroberus said, "But let me greet Eriol a happy birthday."

"Sure," Sakura said.

They went to find Eriol and they succeeded. "Eriol, Kero-chan wants to say something," Sakura sighed.

"Keroberus, what is it?" He said with a smile.

"Happy birthday," Keroberus said with a great big smile.

"Thank you," Eriol replied.

"Eriol we're going bye," Sakura interrupted.

"Sure," Eriol said, "But have you seen Syaoran?"

"He already left," Sakura said with that depress look again.

"Oh… why don't you bring some food with you?" Eriol suggested.

"No thank you," Sakura replied, "Better get going now… happy birthday Eriol."

But then Ms. Mizuki arrived and whispered something to Eriol and Eriol's eyes widen when he heard what Ms. Mizuki told him. "Why!" Eriol aggressively said.

Eriol caught Sakura's eye and decided not to leave.

"We have to go there because we need to finish our business there," Ms. Mizuki explained.

"When are we going to leave?" Eriol said in a calm way.

"Leaving?" Tomoyo thought.

"12:00 midnight… today," Ms. Mizuki said in a depress way.

"What?!" Eriol exclaimed, "You never informed me that we're leaving today!"

"Um… Eriol," Sakura interrupted, "What exactly are you talking about."

"We have to go back to England… today," Eriol sadly said.

"Go back… to England… today," Tomoyo thought.

"Sakura, what time is it?" Ms. Mizuki asked Sakura.

"9:00," Sakura replied.

"Better call off the party," Eriol said as he left.

Then moments later an announcement was broadcast. _The party is over now… you may leave now…_

Then everyone (except for Sakura, Tomoyo and Ms. Mizuki) left the mansion. "Better pack my things," Eriol sighed, "Sakura, would you tell Syaoran that I already left and have a safe trip?"

"Sure," Sakura replied.

"I haven't told him what I feel and now he's leaving," Tomoyo mumbled as tears drift by.

After a few moments, Eriol, Nakuru and Ms. Mizuki are already dressed up and ready to go. They went to the airport (Together with Tomoyo and Sakura).

---@@@---

Airport

"Have a safe trip," Sakura said with full of hope that they will come back.

"You can count on it Sakura," Nakuru said full with determination.

Tomoyo didn't say a word. Eriol looked at her for one last time and turned away and ready to check in.

"Um… Eriol."

That word caught Eriol's eye and was happy to hear it. "Yes," Eriol said with a weak smile.

Tomoyo looked very depressed and exclaimed as she hugs Eriol, "Please don't go! Because I haven't said what I wanted to say for such a long time!"

Eriol's weak smile turned into a weak smile with tears.

"Please I don't want you to go!" Tomoyo said while tears were shed, "Because I… I… I love you!"

Sakura, Nakuru and Ms. Mizuki broke into tears like they were watching a romance movie.

"And I love you too," Eriol said as he kissed Tomoyo on the cheek, "I have to go now… Tomoyo… please don't cry."

Tomoyo nodded as she wipes her tears. "Promise you'll come back," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"I promise," Eriol said.

They left and the plane took off. Tomoyo watched the plane flew and said to Sakura, "Now… I solved my problem."

a/n: was I okay? Hope you liked it!


	12. Time of Truth

When Hate Turn to Love

Chapter 12

Time of truth

Disclaimer: I'm not that rich to own CCS

A/n: Finally the final chapter… but I'm planning to put a sequel if you asked for it ^ ^ For Lifes Dark Angel, I put the italics by saving it as a web page or as an html file.

---@@@---

Sunday at the Li mansion

"Hey! What are you doing?" Meilin said like her cheeks will puff out as a blowfish, "Move it or we'll miss the plane!"

"Hey! Don't shout at me like that!" Syaoran shouted.

"Okay, okay," Meilin said in a playful manner, "but be down in 10 minutes."

"Okay," Syaoran said with an irritated look, "oh man! If I had to put up with her all my life… I'd better commit suicide instead!"

Syaoran suddenly paused and looked at the box. "I wish I wasn't going back."

---@@@---

Kinomoto residence

"Think about it," Sakura said while holding the light card.

"Mistress Sakura… I think you should go to the airport right now," the said the light card urgently said, "The first flight is leaving and you need to deliver Eriol's message to him."

"Oops, I totally forgot about that," Sakura exclaimed as she hurriedly got dressed.

---@@@---

Airport

"Um… Syaoran," Meilin said in her serious look.

"What is it?" Syaoran said.

"Do you have any regrets in leaving Japan," Meilin asked.

"Yes," Syaoran replied, "But I could take it."

"What if I say that our engagement is broken?" Meilin said in a joking manner.

"Be happy and tell about the one I love about I feel," Syaoran said as he went to check in.

Somebody stopped him and she said, "Our flight is the next one," Meilin said while winking.

"Meilin you're the best!" Syaoran said as he hugs her.

"Let go off me!" Meilin said as she pushed him away, "We're not engaged!"

Syaoran's smile became wider and he said, "You're the greatest cousin ever!"

"Alright, alright!" Meilin said, "I have to go to the rest room."

"Sure," Syaoran said as he intentionally placed the box near the entrance.

---@@@---

Airport (Sakura)

Sakura ran and tried to chase time. Unlucky for her she missed the plane.

"Oh no, I didn't make it," Sakura said as she kneeled down and cried, "He didn't even said goodbye."

But she saw a familiar box and picked it up. "This box looks very familiar," Sakura said as she opened it.

She saw the content was the same as the box Syaoran bought and the card said:

_Ying Fa_

_                Wo ai ni…_

_                               Xiao-Lang_

_See the back for translation_

"The card seems to change," Sakura said as she scratches her head, "See the back… okay! If you say so…"

The back of the card said:

_Sakura_

_                I love you_

_                           Syaoran_

When Sakura read that she started to cry. Sakura didn't notice that somebody she knew was near by…

"Hey," a familiar voice said, "Why are you crying?"

"What the," Sakura mumbled as she looked up, "I thought you already left! All the efforts I exerted to catch the plane are gone! Why you…"

"Tisk, tisk, you are still stupid as usual," Syaoran smirked, "Our flight is the second one to Hong Kong."

Then an unusual silence occurred. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"I think you dropped this," Sakura said as she handed over the box.

"It's really for you," Syaporan romantically said, "Ying Fa."

"Then the card says is true?" Sakura said as she blushed more.

"Yes… I love you… more than everything," Syaoran said, "please wear that necklace."

Sakura wore the necklace with an emerald pendant. Then suddenly someone hugged Sakura (guess who)

"If you wear that necklace… my heart will be always with you," Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura tighter, "Goodbye… Sakura."

Sakura's tears were unstoppable. She couldn't say a word and Syaoran left Sakura.

Then Sakura said, "Goodbye… Syaoran!"

Syaoran waved his hand goodbye and went inside.

Sakura watched the plane take off and she couldn't help it and cried. "Don't worry Mistress Sakura," the light card said, "He'll come back for sure."

Sakura wiped her tears and said, "This time I'll trust you."

~The End?~

A/n: Short… I know so send a review so that I could post the sequel… okay! Thank you for your reviews. I want to thank:

Fluffychans' jess-chan / Kari- For sending a review very time I update. Thank you I'm glad you liked it!

Anime Queen: For send me a review (Her first one… it was deleted) that encouraged me to continue the story.

Dacia (even if her review was unintentionally erased)

Sugar88 (even if I can't send you an email)

Lifes Dark Angel and AnimeObsessionFantasy: For giving me the correction

Ami, Midnight-blue, Vi3t BabiI, DunkmoonX, Miss_k, Sakura, Sally, Spidersense, KawaiiLiLcheerywolf, Not applicable, Kawaii kitty, Taylor, Pilas, Star8, Anime crew's Dark Witch, Cool Kagome, Sapphirecrystal, lilazngurl,, Pterix, Captor08, Jess, Katherine and Craycat-freak

This fic is dedicated to my friends, Fluffychans (Eina, Patty and Kari), Bel (Craycat-freak), Sarah… in short, the warfreak barkada = ). Please tell me if you want a sequel… I said that already… didn't I?   


End file.
